1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and more particularly, to technology for promoting drying of liquid that has been deposited on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-237018 discloses a composition in which a heating device is provided in a chain conveyance section and/or a transfer drum (drying drum) in a sheet printing machine and a varnish coating is thereby dried.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-144528 discloses a composition in which cut sheet printing paper is wrapped about and suctioned onto a drum (printing paper suction roller), in which state jets of heated air and cold air are sprayed to dry ink, the suctioning is released and pressure is applied, thereby separating the printing paper from the surface of the drum and outputting the paper.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 64-18669 discloses an inkjet printer in which conveyance errors, such as conveyance of multiple sheets, jamming, or the like, are reduced and furthermore ink is caused to permeate into paper thereby improving the fixing properties, by ejecting droplets of ink while suctioning and conveying paper on a drum. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 64-18669 also discloses complementing the drying and fixing of the paper by spraying air suctioned from the suction conveyance drum, onto the paper after printing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-258243 discloses technology for preventing excessive heating and excessive drying of the recording medium, by controlling the temperature of a circulated drying air flow by determining the conveyance speed and output temperature of the recording medium in a printing machine, such as an offset printing machine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-113853 discloses technology for improving laminate quality in an inkjet recording apparatus comprising a device for forming a laminate layer on the surface of a recorded object after the ejection of ink droplets, by stabilizing the drying of ink through controlling an ink drying device, an ink ejection device and the conveyance speed on the basis of the droplet ejection density, the ambient temperature and humidity, and the weight of the paper, from the standpoint of the protection and improvement of preservability of recording paper.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-237018 performs drying while conveying the paper by means of a chain and a gripper provided on a pressure drum, and therefore stable paper conveyance with little incidence of conveyance errors, such as jamming, is possible. However; since the paper cannot be impelled against the surface of the pressure drum, or the like, then deformation, such as denting, curling or wrinkling, is liable to occur. Furthermore, there are possibilities that the sprayed heated air flow and the generated water vapor are liable to remain trapped inside the machine, and this can readily lead to internal soiling of the machine and increase in the internal temperature of the machine. Moreover, in drying on the transfer drum, effective use is not made of the transfer drums disposed on the upstream and downstream sides, and hence the apparatus is liable to increase in size and costs are liable to rise. Furthermore, unless the amount of drying is controlled appropriately, then it is difficult to achieve stable drying in respect of variations in the type of paper (coating layer, basis weight, and the like), the temperature and humidity, the liquid deposition volume, the drying temperature, and the like.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-144528 can be expected to have a beneficial effect in suppressing wrinkling and curl since the paper is dried in a state of being suctioned to the drum, but if the paper is suctioned in a twisted state, for instance, a skewed state, then the problem of denting is liable to occur. Furthermore, even if the suction holes are composed which a dimension of approximately 0.5 mm which is the recommended value in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-144528, suction marks are liable to be left in the paper, if thin paper is used. Moreover, there are also problems in that the sprayed heated air flow and the generated water vapor are also liable to become trapped inside the machine, internal soiling of the machine and increase in the internal temperature of the machine are liable to arise, and furthermore, variations in drying are liable to occur in respect of changes in the type of paper, the temperature and humidity, the deposition liquid volume, the drying temperature, and so on, and therefore defects such as stickiness due to insufficient drying or cracking due to excessive drying are liable to occur.
Similarly to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-144528, the composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 64-18669 is liable to leave suction marks in the paper if thin paper is conveyed by suctioning, and the sprayed air is also liable to become trapped inside the machine and give rise to internal soiling of the machine.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-258243 is able to prevent overheating of a prescribed level by controlling the temperature of the drying air flow on the basis of the conveyance speed and the output temperature, but it is difficult to achieve fine control for each respective sheet, since the response is slow. Furthermore, since air is recovered and circulated from the whole of the drying apparatus, then the heat capacity is large and warm-up takes a long time, and therefore the power consumption also tends to become large.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-113853 reduces variation in ink drying by controlling a drying device on the basis of various information, but similarly to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-258243, it is difficult to achieve fine control in respect of each sheet, since the response is slow.